Izumina Week 2019
by Lionheart261
Summary: A collection of self-contained fics in celebration of Izumina Week 2019! Not to mention one of my favorite MHA ships. Hope you all enjoy! (I know the title's unoriginal, but it's the best I could come up with). Rated T for coarse language and some slight suggestive themes in certain fics.
1. Day 1-Mistletoe

Mina laughed as she and Izuku exited the arcade, still shocked at what she had witnessed. Even the cold winter air did nothing to damper her current mood.

"Alright, all those shooter games and stuff, that I get. But...how the **hell **did you beat me at Dance Dance?!"

Izuku chuckled nervously. "I honestly couldn't tell you."

"Oh, we are definitely having a rematch, mister, mark my words," Mina shot back in playful irritation. After a second, however, she frowned slightly. "I-I mean, if that's okay with you."

Izuku blushed slightly as he avoided her gaze. Eventually, he managed to get out. "D-did you just ask if I wanted to go on a second date?"

Mina chuckled. "Uh, duh. Tonight was really fun! I mean, obviously, we don't have to, if you don't feel the same way, but I just thought..."

Izuku paused for a second before nodding awkwardly. "Uh, y-yeah! Sure! Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"Great! You good Saturday? I have to take my little bro to a thing at 2, but after that I'm free until 8!"

Izuku nodded again. "Yep, that should work for me."

"Alright, then! It's a date! Again," She said playfully as they continued walking down the street, finally arriving outside the gates of U.A. High. Their student id cards buzzed them in, and the gates swung open to admit them. They continued walking through the campus before they came under an awning near the dorms, where a curious sight awaited them: a mistletoe, hung up by a simple piece of string directly over their heads. Izuku failed to notice it until Mina pointed it out.

"Huh. I wonder how that got there?" She asked with genuine curiosity. No sooner had Izuku processed the mistletoe's presence than Mina simply chuckled and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips for only a few seconds before breaking away.

Without hesitation, she began walking towards the dorms at a faster pace, turning back only once to say goodbye to Izuku as well as record his face in her memory, for posterity's sake. Izuku, meanwhile, had gone completely red, muttering to himself incoherently as he tried desperately to process what had just happened.

When Mina entered into the common area of their dorms, she was greeted with only a few curt nods, and a questioning glance from Kirishima.

"Where's Midoriya?" He asked bluntly. Mina smiled coyly in response.

"Oh, you know. Processing," She replied with a giggle before heading to the elevator, leaving him in confusion.

When she got in, she was curious, although not altogether surprised, to find that the button for the third floor had already been pressed before she arrived, a fact which was soon explained by the unmistakable sound of a girl coughing behind her. Mina chuckled, a realization entering into her head, before she held out her left palm. A second later, she felt a similarly sized hand hit hers in a high five.

"Really getting some mileage out of that new costume of yours, huh?" She asked bluntly, to which the invisible girl giggled in response as she pulled out a pair of gloves that had been previously concealed, and put them on in order for Mina to more clearly see her.

"Totally! I never knew how much fun sneaking around invisibly could be without that constant chilly, exposed feeling. Now I can do all kinds of pranks and stuff without being arrested for public nudity!"

Mina chuckled. "Can I just say that mistletoe was a masterstroke?"

Toru giggled again. "Why, thank you, my friend. I take it the date was a success, then?"

"Yup! It was even more fun than I was expecting."

"Well, if you need any help next time, you know where to find me."

Mina chuckled at the joke, and the two girls continued to chat about the evening's events long after Izuku had stumbled into the dorms, still not entirely sure of what had just happened.

* * *

Alright, day 1 done! The prompt for today was "First Kiss," which I decided to combine with an old cliche. Just a short, little bit of fluff. Hope you all enjoy, and stay tuned for more this week!


	2. Day 2-Dagobah Beach

"Hey, Izu..." Mina began hesitantly as her boyfriend held her hand and guided her to the spot, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Dagobah Municipal Park," Izuku replied simply, causing Mina to brighten up slightly.

"Oooh, I've heard good things about that place!" She replied. "I wish I could meet whoever came around and cleaned it up-it looks so nice now!"

Izuku chuckled nervously in response. "Haha, yeah. I bet they're, uh, a really cool guy." Mina cocked her head in confusion, but nevertheless walked with Izuku until they were on the beach, and later moved to the absolute end of the boardwalk. When he was certain nobody was in earshot, he turned around to face Mina, holding his hands in hers.

"Alright, so, you're probably wondering why we're here."

Mina nodded. "I mean, it's a pretty spot, but...I couldn't help but notice you got a little tense when you suggested we go on a walk earlier."

Izuku nodded in turn. "There's a really good reason for that, which I'm going to get into in a moment. It...it wasn't an easy decision to make. I didn't...have anyone who could make it any easier for me," He said sadly, reflecting on fairly recent events. "I thought long and hard about it, about whether it was really necessary to share what I'm about to share with you, or whether it would be better if you didn't know. But...at this point, especially with how crazy things have gotten with me lately, I decided that it would be more dangerous for you not to know, and come to the wrong conclusions, or for...something to happen, and you to not have enough information as to why."

Mina looked up at him, her expression indicating that she was just about completely lost. "Izu, what's going on?"

Izuku took a deep breath, again checking if anyone was around. "Okay...here goes," He said before looking her in the eyes. "I was Quirkless."

Mina chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, I know. You said that you were late. That you only developed your Quirk during the Entrance Exam."

Izuku gulped nervously. "Yeah, but...what I said wasn't entirely...true."

Mina became confused once more, a question evident in her features, which Izuku moved to answer.

"Yes, I first used my Quirk during the Entrance Exam, but...it didn't **develop**. I trained like hell for ten months before I finally got it-that's why this beach is so clean now. But my Quirk was given to me by...someone else."

Mina thought the statement over for a minute before her mind settled on the only possibility, and began to connect the dots. Izuku using his moves, him spending less time teaching, him losing his power, him no longer being around…

"All Might," She said, shocked beyond expression. "So...you really were Quirkless, your whole life?" Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. You remember that sludge villain I told you about? The one that tried to possess Kacchan?" Mina nodded. "After All Might defeated him once again, he came to me...and he told me that my attempt to save Kacchan was what inspired him to act. And then he said...that there was a way that I could become a hero."

"Giving you his power," Mina said, to which Izuku nodded again, before holding up her hands. "B-but wait a second. If you have his power, what about those black whip things during the joint training exercise? All Might's never done anything like that."

Izuku nodded. "All Might's Quirk, One For All...it wasn't **his **Quirk, either. He was Quirkless, just like me, until a hero from the older generation, Nana Shimura, took him under her wing and gave him her power."

Mina began to understand what was going on. "So...this Shimura lady, or somebody else, had to have had that super strength power, and somebody had to have had that whip power. And they've been passing it down to other people like an Olympic torch or something."

Izuku nodded. "Basically. This Quirk...I'm the ninth user of it."

Mina's eyes widened. "The ninth?! But...if a new user is chosen roughly every generation, then-"

"'It must be from when Quirks first emerged?' Yeah. ...Yeah, it is."

"Whoa..." Mina said, awestruck. "Nine users...up to seven Quirks to juggle around...that's just...crazy." Soon, a thought occurred to her. "But wait, you never explained why All Might never used those whip things, or anything else he must have gotten."

Izuku chuckled. "I only just found out recently myself, which-oh, wow, that's a whole other thing to explain there, huh?" Mina just cocked her head before Izuku elaborated. "The long and short of it is, the way One For All works, it only just manifested the capacity to use the Quirks of its previous users after I took it. Up until that point, it had been more basic."

"How so?"

Izuku cleared his throat before he explained. "You remember that big villain All Might fought at Kamino?" Mina nodded. "That villain, All For One, has a Quirk that lets him transfer Quirks between himself and others. Both taking them away...and giving them to others, unwillingly."

Mina's eyes widened again. "I thought that footage looked weird. Like he had more than one Quirk that he was using."

"Yeah. And among those Quirks is an anti-aging Quirk. He's been alive since the dawn of Quirks, using his Quirk to gain power over others and the country at large. However...he also had a brother, one with a strong sense of justice, who appeared to be Quirkless. To get him to submit to him, he forced a Quirk onto him which increased the physical abilities of its user. Strength, speed, stamina, durability-the works."

"The power that All Might displayed," Mina said in understanding, to which Izuku nodded.

"But, as it turned out, the brother did have a Quirk-one which let him transfer his Quirk to others, through his own DNA. And when he got that other Quirk, the two somehow fused together into One For All."

Mina nodded. "So with every new person, it made them stronger and stronger, until they could finally put a stop to that All For One guy."

Izuku nodded. "That was the mission."

"And eventually, this Quirk his brother had, to transfer his own Quirk..."

"The theory is that the power stocker Quirk had been enhancing that capacity, that 'Transfer' Quirk, with every new user, allowing each of the other users' own Quirks to be transferred, but only making them usable now that it's my turn."

Mina nodded before she showed confusion once more. "Wait, 'the theory' rather than 'my theory?' W-why did you say it like that?"

Izuku got somewhat more nervous. "O-okay, this is going to sound crazy-well, **almost **as crazy-but...the other users? They're...all in my head."

Mina's eyes widened. "You can speak to the dead?!"

"N-not...exactly! They're more like...A.I.'s. Mental imprints of who they were, with all of their memories and experiences intact, and which I've sometimes spoken to during extremely stressful situations." Mina still looked at him with some slight concern, causing Izuku to elaborate it. "It's the second user's Quirk. She called it Legacy-she could create imprints of people in her mind by ingesting a sample of their DNA. I haven't quite gotten the hang of using it yet, but...I've been working with it in private. Eventually, she told me, I'll be able to talk to any of the users I want to in real time, which should help me a lot in mastering this power for myself."

Mina nodded slowly, a dazed expression on her face. "Y-you must realize this is a lot to process."

"I know. I still think it's important that you know all of this. Both because I don't want to lie to you about who I am anymore, and also..."

"Also..." Mina said, prompting him to continue. After a moment, he steeled himself and did just that.

"What happened to All Might...it's made me worried that this whole struggle between the League and Heroes is reaching a tipping point. That...the mission isn't over."

Mina's eyes widened. "B-but that All For One guy is locked up in Tartarus, isn't he? Nobody's ever broken out of there! And as long as he's locked up, all you have to deal with is Shigaraki and his thugs! With All Might's power, you could take them all, right?"

Izuku looked back at her hesitatingly. "I'm...not sure. Everything that's happened recently-that high end Nomu, other attacks, what happened to All Might-suggests the League's a lot stronger than we think it is. And with the kind of power he's displayed...I'm worried that All For One's captivity is entirely by choice."

Mina could say nothing as Izuku continued, "As it stands now, I have to be prepared for the possibility that I'm going to be called upon to fight against All For One, and Shigaraki. That...I might not be ready to do so, that I haven't become powerful enough to face them like All Might could. And, if I end up succumbing to his fate...I need you to know all of this. I need you to understand everything about who I am, how I got to where I am today...how I met you."

Mina took a deep breath, still struggling to process everything that Izuku had told her, before nodding. "...Okay. Okay. Thank you...for feeling you can trust me with this. It...it really means a lot. But...just, promise me one thing, okay?"

Izuku nodded, some of his habitual nervousness returning. "N-name it."

"...Be careful. Okay? I-I know that this is a really huge responsibility for you, one I'm...honestly not even sure I get entirely. But just, please...don't go rushing to make yourself one more sacrifice. I...I don't know if I could deal with that. ...**Please**."

Izuku considered her words before nodding firmly, pulling her into a hug. "Absolutely," He said, as the two held each other tightly against the setting sun, and the sound of the beach's gentle waves.

* * *

And Day 2 is done! The prompt here was "Beach," which I decided to take in a more dramatic direction. Stay tuned for new fics the rest of this week, and thank you all for reading!


	3. Day 3-The Party

Nobody quite remembered how the idea of an end of year costume party had come up in the final student leadership meeting for that year. Mina and Toru suspected that Kendo brought it up purely so that she and Momo could go in costume together; Ibara suspected Setsuna gave Kendo the idea for her own ends. Whatever the case, the two first year Hero Courses had begun the task of coordinating a massive costume party at Heights Alliance following the UA graduation ceremony. Anyone from the first year courses were welcome to attend, and from the moment the party began its hosts, Kendo and Momo, were amazed at their fellow students' creativity.

Toru was one of the first to arrive, dressed up as the Invisible Woman, Susan Storm. From there, several other students trickled in: Sero, dressed up as Spider Man; Aoyama, dressed up as a knight modeled after his own hero costume; Ojiro, dressed up in an orange gi taken after Ken from Street Fighter; Todoroki, going as Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender; and Shinso, who had dressed up as a vampire. Tokoyami showed up shortly thereafter, annoyed that somebody had more or less copied his own dark aesthetic.

Some variety could also be found among the hosts. True to popular rumor, Kendo and Momo had indeed chosen similar costumes. The pair were dressed as Sailor Scouts-specifically, Momo as Sailor Mars and Kendo as Sailor Venus. The other girls of Class 1-B were more than happy to join in alongside Tsuyu and Jirou, with Pony dressed up as Usagi, Reiko as Sailor Pluto, Jirou as Sailor Saturn, Kodai as Sailor Mercury, and Ibara as Sailor Jupiter. With some evident reluctance, Tsuyu had agreed to join in as Sailor Neptune alongside Setsuna's Sailor Uranus. Iida, who had ultimately voted against the idea of a costume party, was worn down by Setsuna until he finally agreed to dress up as Tuxedo Mask, rounding out the group.

Indeed, the couples costumes seemed to be the highlight of the event. Bakugo had expressed his disdain for the very concept of the party every day prior to its arrival, and yet, when the day came, he and Kirishima came in dressed up in each other's costumes. His embarrassment all throughout the party only served to amuse everyone else even further. And, of course, Monoma had decided to come as a vampire himself, accompanying Shinso's own costume nicely. However, there was still one couple that had yet to be accounted for, whose costumes were the subject of intensive speculation.

"Pffft. Come on, we all know it's gonna be something about All Might," Sato remarked.

"You sure? I don't know how well he'd fit into a costume like that," Todoroki stated.

"Plus, what would Mina go as in that case? They wouldn't **not **do matching costumes," Ochaco added.

"Maybe she's going as Mount Lady or Midnight," Mineta remarked, with a certain look in his eyes which the class recognized all too well. Kaminari promptly zapped him, causing him to cry out in pain and quickly discouraging him from further remarks.

"They could always go as some other superhero pair," Kaminari remarked. "Like Batman and Catwoman."

"Maybe..." Ochaco thought aloud. No sooner had she done so than the very couple in question burst into the common area from the direction of the elevator, Mina sliding in on a harmless pool of acid while Izuku tried in vain to reel her in by speeding up with Full Cowling, in costumes few had expected. Similarly to Kirishima and Bakugo, Mina had elected to dress herself up in a modified version of Izuku's costume, while Izuku was dressed in a suit modeled after Mina's costume, complete with its unique coloration and the fur collar.

"Aw, damn it," Mineta muttered, hoping nobody overheard him. "I was really hoping for a Catwoman costume." Kaminari promptly shocked him again, with greater intensity.

"Never fear, partygoers! For WE ARE HERE!" Mina proclaimed joyously, doing her best All Might impression, while Izuku chuckled nervously. The class chuckled at Mina's dramatic entrance.

"Aw, hey, you did the same thing!" Kirishima said, chuckling as he approached the couple with Bakugo in tow.

"Haha, yeah! It was an...interesting process," Mina replied, glancing off at Izuku as he looked back in understanding. This was far from the first idea either had proposed.

"That suit looks fucking ridiculous," Bakugo stated in his usual blunt fashion.

"More ridiculous than the flower suit you wore to that party?" Mina shot back, to Bakugo's chagrin.

"Hey! I looked fucking amazing in that shit and you know it!"

Kirishima laughed. "It **was **kinda silly looking, in hindsight," he conceded. "But, then again...you can pull off just about anything," he finished with a smirk.

Bakugo found himself blushing slightly in embarrassment. "S-stop being so fucking sappy, Eiji!" he muttered in retaliation, which only caused everyone else to laugh.

"Seriously, though, you both look great," Kirishima said to the two of them.

"Likewise," Izuku replied, shaking off some of his earlier embarrassment.

As the couples continued chatting, the party went on without interruption, and much enjoyment was had by the soon-to-be second year students of the UA Hero Course.

* * *

Izuku and Mina walked down the hallway on the fourth floor before Mina opened the door to her room, exhausted. Izuku, purely out of force of habit, kept himself outside of the room for a second before walking in as well.

"Still can't believe we lost Best Couples Costume," Mina said as she slipped off her boots.

Izuku shrugged. "Well, to be honest, if the class leadership team hadn't bowed out of the running, none of us would've had a shot."

"Still, to lose to Bakugo?"

Izuku chuckled. "It was probably me and the suit."

"Uh, you look fucking amazing in that suit, what you mean?" Mina asked frankly, to Izuku's amusement. She then put a finger to her chin in thought. "Of course, you **out **of that suit is almost as good..." At this, Izuku became considerably more embarrassed, which Mina simply chuckled at. "Relax, Izu! I'm not pressuring you into...that," she said reassuringly, with some slight hesitation due to her own embarrassment. "But, maybe you could at least...keep me company? For the occasion?" She smiled at Izuku as she laid herself out onto the bed, patting the slight space to the left of her with her hand.

Izuku smiled. "All right, Mina," He said before taking off his own shoes and settling down into the space next to her, whereupon she promptly let her arms drape over him with a yawn. Izuku chuckled and closed his eyes, allowing Mina's gentle breathing and the sounds of life outside to guide him to sleep.

* * *

And Day Three is done! The prompt here was "Couple's Costume," if I recall correctly, so I turned it into a costume party. Hope you all enjoy, and stay tuned for more the rest of this week!


	4. Day 4-First Day

Mineo Ashido sat leisurely in his seat, relaxing as he along with several others patiently waited for the remaining students of Class 1-A to arrive-and, of course, whoever their homeroom teacher would turn out to be. Naturally energetic, the relatively static nature of the first day of school left him bored. His only source of any amusement was a brief altercation between some blonde asshole and a rich kid who, by Mineo's cursory examination, seriously needed to socialize more.

He was about to nod off and get a quick nap in before class officially started when movement at the door caught his attention, followed by being reunited with a familiar face.

"Eiji!" he cried out happily, beckoning Eijiro Kirishima over to his desk.

"Neo!" he replied just as enthusiastically, moving over to see him promptly. The two bumped their fists together in greeting before he sat down at the seat to Mineo's right. "Hey, did you hear about what happened at the entrance exam?"

"Probably not. Why, what happened?"

"Oh, man, it was so cool! So, it was right near the end of the exam in one of the other lots, and this girl just up and blew away a giant zero pointer in a single punch! And she kept another girl from getting crushed in the process!"

Mineo's eyebrow arched upwards slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently she broke both of her legs, and her arm, and nearly fell to her death, but hey! The important thing is, they're both safe! That has to be the manliest thing I've seen in awhile, and-oh! Oh, there she is now, with the other girl!"

As he spoke, a timid-looking girl with freckles and a curly mess of green hair walked into the room alongside a bubbly brunette with rosy cheeks and a bright smile. Looking at her as she seemed to shrink into herself, the first image that popped into Mineo's head was that of a frightened bunny. For some reason, he doubted that such an awkward girl had the kind of awesome power that Kirishima was describing. And yet, as soon as she was done speaking with the tall rich kid from earlier, Kirishima moved out of his desk to compliment her personally. Whether it was his own boredom, the chance to get to know more of his classmates, or something about how her bright green eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter under Kirishima's praise, Mineo soon found himself following suit.

"Hey, did you know somebody posted video of it online?" Kirishima asked the girl, to which she timidly shook her head. "Oh, man, it was insane! It had, like, a million views or something! Well, before U.A. took it down, anyway." It came as no surprise to Mineo that the girl only seemed to grow more embarrassed as she took in this information, even if she was secretly pleased.

"Aw, come on," Mineo began encouragingly, causing the girl to snap her focus onto him. It was then that he noticed something interesting: despite her shy demeanor, Mineo could detect an analytical mind behind her gaze. That she had passed the written examination to get into the illustrious school with flying colors suddenly became beyond question. Nevertheless, he continued, "You did a good thing, you know." The girl didn't seem to have much of a response to that.

"I-it was nothing, really. I just did what anyone else would've done," the girl said shyly. Mineo simply chuckled.

"Well, 'what anyone else would've done' got you into the school. And got you a friend," Mineo said, tilting his head towards the brown haired girl. "I wouldn't call that nothing."

The girl lifted her head up to look at him more closely. "W-who are you, exactly?" She asked, causing Mineo to brighten up a bit.

"Mineo Ashido. I'll take Mineo, Neo, or Min. Call me 'Minnie' at your own peril."

The girl nodded, suddenly apprehensive. "W-well, t-thank you for your kind words, Ashido-san."

Mineo smirked at the girl's formality. "That wasn't one of the options, Miss...?"

The girl paused for a moment before answering, "I-Izumi Midoriya. P-pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Izumi-chan," Mineo replied with his usual million-watt smile. Izumi, however, began to blush profusely.

"M-must you be so informal right away, Ashido-san?!"

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable, Izumi-chan?" Izumi paused, worried that saying yes would offend the pink boy. Mineo simply chuckled. "Alright, how about this-I'll stop calling you Izumi-chan if you stop calling me Ashido-san. Deal?"

Izumi paused again before finally saying, "Deal, Ash-uh, Mineo-san."

"There we go," Mineo replied encouragingly. Kirishima, seeing that the conversation had ended, proceeded to introduce himself.

"Well, I'm Kirishima! Nice to meet'cha, Midoriya-san!" He said, extending a hand towards the green haired girl, who took it with some reluctance.

"You too, Kirishima-san."

"As long as we're giving introductions..." The other girl began with a curtsy. "Ochaco Uraraka. Pleasure to meet you both."

"Same here, Uraraka-san!" Kirishima replied with gusto.

"Indeed," Mineo said, nodding his head.

As if on cue, as soon as their conversation ended, they heard a noise outside of the room, the last of the students having filed in several minutes before. The four students abruptly made it to their assigned seats, before a man wrapped in a cocoon-like sleeping bag walked into the room...somehow.

They had no idea the kind of educational experience they would be in for in the months to come.

* * *

"Well, that was...interesting," Mineo commented as he and Kirishima walked down to the subway, heading for home after the first day of school.

"I'll say!" Kirishima replied, laughing. "Good thing he was just pulling our legs, huh?"

"Yeah. He's definitely a...curious teacher."

"Eh. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Other than that, though, today was good, yeah?"

Mineo thought back to the conversations he'd had with the other guys in the class, and particularly towards his conversation with Izumi. A slight smile played out across his lips.

"Yeah. Today was good."

As these thoughts preoccupied his mind, however, he eventually noticed Kirishima looking at him with a repressed grin on his face.

"What?" He asked pointedly.

"I said nothing," Kirishima replied, grinning wider. Mineo simply scoffed.

"'Said nothing' my ass!" Mineo shot back.

Kirishima chuckled, thinking to himself. "She **is **pretty cute. You know, as girls go."

Mineo laughed, somewhat more awkwardly, as he began to blush slightly. "Yeah, no, you're missing the mark here, dude."

"If you say so," Kirishima replied, still grinning.

"Dude, I'm serious! There is nothing there!"

"You're getting awfully touchy over nothing," He pointed out slyly, to which Mineo stammered out a response.

"W-whatever, man. You have fun with that little theory."

"Ohoho, I already am," He answered promptly, before looking towards the rails as a train came roaring in. "Oh, shoot, that's us," He said as it came to a stop, heading towards it promptly as Mineo tagged along, still slightly miffed at his friend's ridiculous claims.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad for a first day, was it?" Ochaco asked as she, Izumi, and Tenya Iida walked towards the train station.

"No, no, it was okay," Izumi replied before shivering a bit. "Aizawa-sensei is pretty scary, though."

"Hm. I can imagine," Iida said in agreement. "Nevertheless, he is our teacher and a pro hero. A certain level of respect should be afforded to him." Izumi and Ochaco nodded in agreement.

"Still, seems like you've really hit it off with some of the other students!" Ochaco said with a smile, to which Izumi couldn't help but grin back in return.

"Yeah. Kirishima-san seems like a really nice guy!" Izumi said before her expression darkened. "Although, Kacchan was...well, Kacchan."

Iida nodded gravely. "I'm surprised such a belligerent person got accepted into a prestigious school like U.A."

"Then again, this is the same school that accepted...**him**," Izumi said with a shudder as she recalled the diminutive boy who had approached her some time ago, commenting on his appreciation for "perky girls." Ochaco nodded grimly as well, placing a hand on Izumi's shoulder and looking at her with an expression she hadn't yet seen.

"I just want you to know: I am ready and willing to fight him, whenever you give the word."

Izumi tensed up slightly, while Iida seemed to panic as he replied, "U-um, while I share your concern over Mineta's reprehensible conduct, c-could you perhaps refrain from threatening to harm your fellow classmates, Uraraka-san?"

"Of course, of course," Ochaco replied promptly, a sweet smile on her face. As soon as Iida wasn't paying attention, however, she added, in a low whisper, "His suffering will be prolonged."

Before Izumi could even come up with a response to that, Ochaco brightened up, zipping along on a related conversational topic. "Oh! But speaking of boys..." She said, a slight grin playing across her face as she continued, "'Mineo-san,' huh?"

Izumi began to blush profusely at the insinuation. "W-what exactly are you implying, Uraraka-san?"

Ochaco smirked. "From the looks of things, I don't have to imply much." Iida, aware that the conversation did not require his input, simply continued walking along the path to the station.

"H-he was just being weird," Izumi said defensively.

"He was totally teasing you. In a good way!" She replied. "He has to at least want to get to know you." An idea then struck her. "We should totally invite him and Kirishima to lunch tomorrow!"

Before Izumi could respond, Iida chimed in. "Ah, yes-any opportunity to get to know our new classmates is readily encouraged, so long as none of them prove to be disruptive!" Thus outvoted, and with no way to really refute Ochaco's suggestion, Izumi simply nodded in agreement, blushing somewhat.

The three would continue talking until they arrived at the station and went their separate ways, and a slight blush remained on Izumi's cheeks for some time after the other two had left. Try as she might, she couldn't get a particular memory out of her head, even as she stood outside of her apartment building.

"_Pleasure to meet you too, Izumi-chan!"_

With an angry shake of her head, Izumi attempted to physically toss the memory aside before opening the door, resolving to do her best to focus on more important things than some random guy from school. However, her attempt to do so failed within five minutes, once her mother heard her come in.

"Oh! Izumi! How was your first day?!"

Izumi sighed as she braced herself to explain everything as best she could.

* * *

And Day Four is done! The prompt here was "Gender Swap." Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!


	5. Day 5-Mirror Mirror

"Stop, villain!"

Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido raced down the busy city street in pursuit of the man in question, a haggard looking man in his mid twenties, who didn't appear to have shaved or taken a bath in quite some time. Nevertheless, the baby he had snatched from a young mother's stroller had prompted an immediate response from the heroes in training, who had been out on a date at the time when they heard the mother's frantic wailing for her stolen child to be returned. Under ordinary circumstances, they would've simply directed police to the incident as any other civilian may have, or intervened without using their Quirks. However, as it stood, the man appeared to have used a Quirk in this scenario. Seconds before he took the baby, a brief flash could be seen emanating from his hands, hitting both the baby and his mother. Before she could respond, off he had went with the child, and the two students believed they had justification to intervene under the terms of their provisional hero licenses. Thus, they gave chase, Izuku activating Full Cowling and Mina zipping along on a stream of weak acid.

When they had finally cornered the man into an alleyway, he turned around frantically before holding his hand to the baby's neck, stopping the heroes in their tracks.

"Don't take another fucking step!" he cried out angrily. "I'll kill the little bastard, you hear me?!"

Before either of them could respond, however, his expression changed, becoming more desperate and frightened.

"Please, heroes, you have to help me! I-I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to do it! The other guy made him do it, made him take the kid! You have to stop him before he-!"

He lifted up his other arm to punch himself in the face.

"Shut up you sack of shit!" the man bellowed much as he had before. "I'll fucking kill you, too!"

"Go to hell!" the man replied in a different tone. "You done got Kona in this mess, dumbass! You never fucking think before you act, do you?!"

The man's demeanor shifted again, towards a more scientific tone. "I agree. This entire situation is completely reprehensible. We should give the child back to the heroes before anyone gets hurt."

The man took a step forward, his grip relaxing, before it returned faster than the heroes could react.

"Fuck you, egghead! Nobody's getting the fucking kid!"

"Heroes, please, you have to stop him!"

"Kona ain't done nothing wrong, folks. It's him that's the issue here!"

"Surrender the child, and you will be treated fairly."

"Fuck all of you! I'm at the steering wheel now, and that means that I do whatever the **fuck **I want!" Without warning, he looked back down on the baby with his intent clear in his eyes, and Izuku couldn't afford to be cautious any longer. Powering up to 20% Full Cowling, he first fired off a weak burst of air from his gauntlets, catching the man off-guard, before proceeding to dash towards the now-falling baby, catching him just in time and shielding him from the impact of the fall. Before the man could react, Mina had slid up from behind him and kicked him in the side, sending him reeling. With Izuku holding the baby in one arm, Mina alone walked towards the villain, who only seemed to further devolve into panic.

"Now you've gone and done it!"

"T-this is all your fault!"

"Absolutely disgraceful!"

"SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!" the man finally screamed as Mina slid into action, deciding herself that it was time to shut him up for a while. As she slid towards him, however, she found himself briefly blinded by a flash of light along with Izuku. This didn't stop her from landing a hit on her original target, and as her vision cleared the man was laid out unconscious against a dumpster. Izuku rubbed his eyes with his free hand and moved to check on the villain.

"Yup, he's out," he remarked. Mina, however, seemed slightly down.

"I...I should've acted sooner," she said. Izuku simply rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. It was a hostage situation-you don't go running in guns blazing to a hostage situation." He gave her a smile as the baby cooed softly in his arms. "Now, come on. Let's get this little guy home to his mother. She must be worried sick." Mina nodded reluctantly, carrying the unconscious villain out into the street.

As was to be expected when the woman herself came barreling down the street and into the alleyway, she was, indeed, worried sick. When she saw her baby boy safe and sound, she frantically snatched him out of Izuku's grasp, hugging the little baby as fiercely as she'd dare.

"Oh, my little one! If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would **do **with myself!" She cried out, tears of joy streaming across her face before she ultimately realized the two heroes were looking at her, and coughed awkwardly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just-to have your child taken by a villain, just like that..."

"We understand, ma'am," Mina said consolingly. "Uh, could you, uh...?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yes, certainly!" the woman replied as she hurriedly took out her phone with her free hand and dialed for the police. After a short call, she was informed that a squad had already been sent to apprehend the villain a few minutes ago, on account of another person calling as the incident occurred. This done, she put her phone away and resumed comforting her child, who didn't seem all that perturbed.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind, we do need to ask you some questions," Izuku said plainly, without any hesitation.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"That light the man hit you and your son with, has it produced any...noticeable effects?"

"Hm...not that I can think of. It just hurt my eyes for a minute. Think he just had a low-level light emanation Quirk."

"I ask because he just hit the two of us with that same light as we were apprehending him."

"Oh, well, are **you **suffering from any ill effects?"

Izuku glanced over at Mina, who shook her head. "Not at the moment, but just because we're not feeling anything now doesn't mean we haven't been affected. If you don't mind, when the police arrive, I'll ask them to give you and your son a full examination, just to be safe."

"That's very thoughtful of you, dear. Hm? Isn't that thoughtful?" she said to her child, pinching his cheeks slightly, to very little noticeable response. Mina watched the interaction with confusion etched across her face, but Izuku simply smiled and chatted amicably with the two until the police arrived.

There was something off, she thought to herself, something she couldn't quite place. She sighed and looked ahead as the two cars drove up, letting out two cops armed with handcuffs to restrain the villain and toss him into the back of the first car. After some words between them, the officers escorted the woman, her child, and the two heroes into the second car, heading towards the local police station. Mina sighed and stared into space through the window. Hopefully the cops would have some answers.

* * *

As it turned out, the police's medical examiners could find nothing wrong with any of them, both through a physical check up and an MRI scan of their brains. As for the villain, he wasn't talking about his motives or his Quirk-at least, not in any manner the police considered intelligible. Derivations of the name 'Kona' couldn't be found in the city's criminal records. The department sent out the villain's information to other cities and allowed the witnesses to go about their business. The young woman thanked the two heroes again before setting her son into his stroller, idly remarking how easily he let himself be tucked in that evening.

As Izuku and Mina walked out of the station, Mina chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, not exactly the best date, huh?" she said sheepishly, but Izuku chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know. We were able to stop a villain from hurting an innocent child. That counts as a good day in my book. And plus...we really do make a pretty good team."

Mina found herself blushing as Izuku looked at her with a million watt smile. "_T-too bright!" _she thought to herself as her cheeks turned lilac. Izuku laughed at her reaction.

"Wow. Now there's something you don't see every day." In his head, he wondered idly what possessed him to say that so boldly, but as Mina got all the more flustered, he put it out of mind and simply kissed her on the forehead gently. Mina eventually calmed down, chuckling as well at her own reaction.

"Man, making me blush so easily-I must be losing my touch."

Izuku smirked. "Either that, or you must be rubbing off on me."

The young couple continued laughing and talking as they walked to the subway, intent on heading back to their dorms at UA before it got too late.

* * *

It being so late in the day by the time they returned, they mostly just exchanged a few pleasantries with their friends before each of them headed off to their respective rooms. The next day, however, saw both of them waking up at unusual times, with Izuku struggling to get himself out of bed and having to be hurried along by Mina.

"Jeez, dude, did you lose sleep or something?" she asked as he hurriedly ate breakfast in the common area, other students already heading off to class. Izuku shook his head.

"Nah, I went to sleep same time I always do. I don't know, I just felt really tired," he said in between mouthfuls.

"...Huh," Mina remarked, the gears in her head continuing to spin idly. Before she could think about it any further, they had to hurry up in order to get to class, which the two of them did with a minute to spare. Aizawa's raised eyebrow directed at the two of them did not go unnoticed.

Throughout the day, things continued to seem relatively normal, but over time, Mina began to notice minor details that, if it were anyone else acting strangely, she might have missed. At least, so she thought. But given that Izuku was her boyfriend, she felt increasingly sure that something was off. When he was called on to respond to questions, he not only answered everything correctly-as Izuku tended to do-but he did so with complete assurance, never stuttering or stumbling over his words, enunciating his entire brilliant explanation with perfect clarity before gracefully sitting back down in his seat.

A part of Mina registered the curious change, while another part of her was preoccupied with feelings of envy. Making matters even more confusing, when it came time for her to answer a question in Modern Hero Art History, her best class, she froze up and stumbled through her response. Even if it was ultimately correct, the unease she felt as everyone else looked over to her just made her all the more confused.

Later, when the two of them were walking back to the dorms, Mina let her thoughts spill out. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Izuku chuckled. "With how often you tell me, it'd be somewhat concerning if I wasn't."

Mina chuckled a bit, but was noticeably off-put by the ease of his response. "I'm serious. You're, like, hella smart, your Quirk is amazingly useful now, and you're, like, a master strategist to boot. Compared to all that, I'm just-"

Izuku sprang forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, now, don't you start thinking like that! You're awesome, too! Your Quirk is just as versatile as mine, and you're really skilled in combat. You shouldn't be comparing yourself to anybody like that, least of all me."

Mina sighed. "I guess, but like, it's still true, though. No matter how much studying we do, I still have low marks. Not to mention that whole thing in Art History-I could barely get out a sentence."

"Hey, it's a perfectly normal reaction. Having to answer a question in front of everyone comes with a lot of pressure."

"It's not normal for **me**, though! I've never had a problem with stuff like that before, even when I don't know anything!"

Izuku thought this over before shaking his head. "Relax, Mina. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But hey! If it'll make you feel any better, we can work on homework in the common area."

Mina thought this over before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Izuku smiled at her with that same bright smile from before. "Great! Race you there!" he said before taking off running towards the dorms.

"W-what the-? Hey!" Mina cried out as she hurried to try and catch up to him, chuckling at their antics. And yet, even as she still grappled with all of these doubts in her head, she still couldn't shake the sense that something strange was going on.

* * *

"Whoa," Izuku remarked plainly. "You, uh, you okay, Mina?"

As he spoke, Mina was completely absorbed in that night's math homework, evidently struggling yet refusing to do anything to break her attention on the task at hand. This had proceeded for about twenty minutes, and while Izuku had breezed through the math homework and was already finishing up English, his gaze was more subdued. The work came easy to him, and right now, he simply felt like he had to do the work, as quickly as possible.

"Mhm," Mina replied robotically, in the midst of a difficult algebra problem.

"I ask because you're not usually this...intense, about math."

"Toughest subject. Figure I should get better at it. Now, shush."

Izuku chuckled but ultimately complied with the request, stretching out his arms as he relaxed in the chair. No sooner had he gotten comfortable than loud footfalls, characteristic of one particular classmate of his, snapped him out of it, and he looked up to see Bakugo looking at the two of them. Strangely, he seemed more...subdued than usual, glancing around furtively as if he was cautious about being overheard.

"Uh...hey, Deku. You, uh, you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a while, do you?"

Izuku looked at him quizzically. "What for?"

"I need...advice."

Izuku's eyes widened momentarily in understanding, and he allowed a smirk to show across his features.

"So, finally stepping up and doing it, huh?" he asked rhetorically, which ticked off the explosive blonde.

"S-shut up, you bastard!"

"Hey, man, it's cool. We totally support you. It's just, uh...you might have to wait a bit," Izuku said, chuckling as he looked over at Mina, still heavily invested in her homework and largely ignoring them.

"Hey," Bakugo said, hoping to get Mina's attention. "Hey!" he said louder, even going so far as to wave a hand in front of her head. Still, she didn't respond, finishing the last of her math problems. The continued dismissal angered the blonde, and he let off a small explosion in his palm. "Hey, Raccoon Eyes, I'm talking to you!"

This finally startled Mina out of her zone, and she looked up at Bakugo with unusual apprehension.

"W-what do you want, Bakugo?" she asked, slightly unnerved.

"Tch. Bout fucking time," he muttered under his breath. Mina took a deep breath herself,

resolving to simply get the issue taken of calmly. Izuku, meanwhile, hardened his gaze at the blonde.

"Mina."

Bakugo turned around to Izuku. "What was that?"

"Her name...is Mina," he said sternly. Mina looked on in confusion, hearing a certain tone from Izuku that she wasn't accustomed to hearing.

Bakugo simply scoffed. "Whatever, man. I was just trying to get her attention."

"Yes, not in a very nice manner, I'm afraid," he replied sharply. "You shouldn't use a disparaging nickname to refer to the girl whose advice you need." With that, he chuckled sardonically. "I know the amount of space your brain needs to accommodate the size of your ego makes it hard to keep track of those kinds of things, but you really should make the effort."

Both Bakugo and Mina fell silent as that, the atmosphere tense enough that you could hear a pin drop. Bakugo, for the most part, was just his usual brand of pissed off, but Mina...Mina was terrified.

"_Izu...why are you-?"_

"The fuck you say to me, Deku?!" Bakugo roared, his anger evident as he seemed to physically spit out the word. Izuku abruptly got out of the table, his cold stare meeting Bakugo's fiery hot rage.

"Uh, guys, maybe you should-" Mina began.

"I know for a fact that your hearing hasn't been damaged by your explosions, Kacchan," he replied simply. Bakugo simply growled.

"You wanna fucking go, shitstain?!" he said, detonating an explosion in his fists.

Izuku actually laughed. "Bold words for someone who barely beat me at 8%." Mina's eyes widened in fear as Bakugo got all the more angry.

"I kicked your ass once and I'll do it again, asshole!"

"Somehow, I doubt that very much."

"Grrr, you little-"

"GUYS!" Mina shouted, causing the both of them to turn towards her in surprise.

"Stay out of this, Raccoon Eyes!" Bakugo commanded, his tone causing her to shrink a bit. Izuku bristled at the nickname.

"Her name is Mina, you son of a bitch!" Mina became all the more apprehensive-Izuku never swore unless he was fired up and ready to deck someone in the face. And right now, he seemed ready to do so right there.

"Call my mom a bitch again, Deku, I fucking dare you!"

"Well, since you can't seem to get it through your thick skull: her name is **Mina**, you son of a-!"

Izuku suddenly winced as he felt a stinging sensation along his arm, and he looked to the side to see Mina pinching it hard with her fingernails, allowing some weak acid to roll off of her skin and onto his.

"Mina, what are you-?!"

"Elevator. **Now**," she said coldly, in a tone which brooked no argument and cowed Izuku into submission. Without another word, she dragged him into the elevator to the boys' wing, leaving Bakugo muttering obscenities under his breath. When the doors closed, Izuku jerked himself free from Mina's grip.

"What's going on with you?" he asked her angrily, in a tone which made her flinch. Nevertheless, she stood her ground.

"What's going on with me? Izu, what's going on with **you**?!"

"Nothing's going on with me-Kacchan was being a fucking asshole! I figured I ought to give him a piece of my mind!"

"That's just it-you **never **give him a piece of your mind! Y-you look up to him way too much to insult him like that!"

"Obviously a big mistake, since the prick can't even be bothered to remember your name!"

Mina took a deep breath before continuing. "Izu, seriously, this isn't like you!"

"Well, maybe I'm fucking sick of walking on eggshells around that asshole!"

Mina's panic began to show through her argument somewhat. "Y-you've never called him an asshole! You've never sworn this much in a single conversation! And y-you've never gotten this worked up over anything Bakugo's done! I-if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were acting like-!" she stopped short as a bolt of lightning seemed to strike through her thoughts. Observations she'd been filing away for the last two days slowly began piling up all at once.

"_Don't take another fucking step!"_

"_Oh, I don't know what I would __**do **__with myself!"_

"_I ask because he just hit the two of us with that same light as we were apprehending him."_

"_He's usually a lot harder to tuck in, especially this late in the day."_

"_Man, making me blush so easily-I must be losing my touch."_

"_Either that, or you're rubbing off on me."_

"Like **me**," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper. Izuku, still somewhat ticked off, softened his voice as she spoke.

"What was that?"

"You're acting like me," she said, louder this time, as sweat began to run down her face. "T-that's why things have been feeling so weird! Why you've been so confident, why I've been so shy, why that baby wasn't crying, why you were picking a fight with Bakugo! That villain, he-he did something to us!"

Izuku simply looked at her puzzled. "Like...what, exactly?"

"Like, scrambling our brains or something! Think about it! W-when he hit the baby and the woman with that light before grabbing him, the woman was terrified."

"Well, of course. She just had her kid abducted."

"B-but her baby didn't cry at all during that entire ordeal!"

Izuku's eyes widened slightly as he considered this. "That...was a little odd."

"And didn't she look a bit done when she was walking with the crying baby a few minutes before?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah."

"S-so, one minute, the woman's calm as a lake, and the baby's hysterical. The next, the woman's hysterical, and the baby's calm!"

Izuku's eyes widened further. "So...you think the same thing happened to us? That we've...swapped personalities or something?"

Mina nodded vigorously. "I'm being driven and timid and easily flustered, you're being confident and aggressive and...flirty," she says, blushing as she thought back on some of his more suave moments those last two days. "E-ever since then, we've been acting like the other would!"

"...And since you've always been so annoyed with how Kacchan behaves around people-"

"You got all up in his face," she finished for him. Izuku put his hand to his forehead as he realized the severity of everything he'd said.

"Oh, God, I said all of that right to Kacchan's face I am **so dead**!" he cried out in panic. Mina simply chuckled.

"Yup. You sure did." For a moment, neither of them spoke, before Mina tapped the button on the elevator, taking them back down to the first floor. Mina looked over at Izuku as the doors hissed open, revealing Bakugo still pissed off in the kitchen.

Izuku got the message.

* * *

After Izuku apologized and explained the situation to Bakugo, the pair of them asked Aizawa for permission to leave the dorms.

"Any particular reason that doesn't involve a 7:00 reservation?" he asked dryly. Mina blushed slightly, but Izuku spoke up.

"We think we had our personalities swapped by a villain's Quirk yesterday, resulting in me almost punching Bakugo in the jaw. So, we want to go to the police station where they're holding the guy in the hopes we can reverse it somehow."

Aizawa's eyes, normally carrying a resting look of fatigue, widened sharply at this information. "...Yeah, okay, I'm going with you two," he announced, and in a matter of minutes, the three of them were off to the station in a taxi. When they arrived, they were greeted by the familiar trench-coat and hat of Detective Tsukauchi, who seemed to be expecting them.

"Figured you'd be around soon enough. The woman and her son came in an hour ago-they just got cleared to leave the interrogation room." The four promptly began walking in that direction.

"I take it your luck has not been successful on that front?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, we figured out pretty fast that 'Kona' was just an alias, but his face showed up in Hosu's records. They weren't able to get a fix on what his Quirk was, though. As far as I can tell, he doesn't know much more than you did-he just called it 'the shiny light.'"

"Near as we can figure, it's swapped our personalities," Izuku said.

"Hm...that might answer some things."

"Such as?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, the man seems to have about eight currently."

Mina and Izuku's eyes both widened. "We...noticed he seemed to be talking to himself as multiple other people," Izuku explained. "But there were only four distinct personalities when we brought him in."

"It's possible that the personalities of those affected by his Quirk take some time to manifest in his own head," the detective replied. "In any event, all of a sudden he became a lot more cooperative."

Mina chuckled. "Probably the effect of your personality." Izuku chuckled sheepishly in turn.

"If the personalities are tied to the Quirk, that seems to raise a concerning possibility," Aizawa pointed out.

The detective nodded. "We managed to convince him to undo whatever he did to the young woman and her son, but the personalities haven't disappeared. He doesn't seem to have any control over how those personalities manifest after using his Quirk, and if that's the case..."

"Every time he uses it just adds two more voices to his head," Izuku finished.

"That's horrible!" Mina said earnestly. The others nodded. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Aizawa thought about it as they stood outside of the interrogation room, before looking sharply at the distressed man behind the glass. Suddenly, Mina and Izuku both felt a slight headache, and the man started suddenly before seeming to calm down.

"W-what was that?" Izuku asked timidly.

"It feels like..." Mina said tentatively, as if she were checking her own brain for damage, "We're back!" she finished joyously. Aizawa simply grunted before blinking, and the two experienced another headache as they shifted back..

"Yes, but apparently only when the man releases you, or his Quirk is erased," Aizawa remarked. "Only shutting it down seemed to undo the damage his Quirk has done to his mind."

Mina and Izuku were both shocked by this information, with Mina being the first to speak up. "So, that's it? W-we get him to release us, and then he goes on suffering from MPD for the rest of his life?" Mina asked plainly. Izuku thought it over, an idea forming.

"...Could-?"

"I don't know if I would recommend Eri's assistance here, Midoriya," Aizawa replied quickly. "She still has little control over her Quirk. She could very well kill him. Not to mention, she may not be able to control it precisely enough to revert his Quirk rather than, say, his age, or turn him back to a monkey."

"But you'd be here! You could stop her if she goes too far!"

"And if I don't activate my Quirk fast enough?" he asked pointedly. Izuku fell silent.

"The only other way we could do what you suggest is shooting him with the same permanent Quirk erasing bullet that that Togata kid was hit with," the detective reasoned. "Needless to say, we don't have any."

"So our only options are to either leave well enough alone or sign him up for a dangerous, experimental procedure that could kill him," Izuku said before sighing. "Now I know what being a doctor is like."

Aizawa nodded. "It's in that man's best interest that we hold off on treatment until Eri gets more control over her powers."

"And how long will that take?" Mina shot back. "Months? Years? I-I don't know if I'd want to be tied up in a straightjacket for that long with a bunch of disembodied voices for company."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "He deserves a chance at a better life than what he's been given, as soon as possible."

The detective nodded. "I happen to agree. I think that the risks would be worth it if I were in his place."

Aizawa looked at them all before sighing. "Very well," he said as he activated his Quirk, "but that man should be fully aware of what he's putting at risk by doing this." The man in the room shuddered once more, the voices retreating from his mind, as the detective walked in, intent upon explaining to him what exactly they had planned.

* * *

As it turned out, neither Eri nor the man needed much convincing. He wanted nothing more than for the voices in his head to die, and Eri sympathized with the man's plight. Thus, once the man was released from Aizawa's spell, he immediately reversed the light's effects on Izuku and Mina, and met with Eri that next Saturday. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, Eri could not get her Quirk to activate for some time, but the man did his best not to be too discouraging towards her, under the circumstances. He and Aizawa agreed to bring her back once every Saturday for another attempt, and he took an even greater role in attempting to get her to control her powers.

As for Izuku and Mina, they were allowed to return to class the day after they were fixed, and their lives continued the same as they had before the incident.

"God, Bakugo's still giving me side-eye over what I said yesterday," Izuku said as the two hung out in Mina's room, shrinking into himself. Mina just chuckled.

"Yeah, that's probably going to be the new normal for a while. Don't worry-as long as you're with me, he'll keep tolerating you."

Izuku chuckled. "You never did say how that conversation alone went."

"Oh, come now, Izu. I trust I do not have to lecture you on the importance of wingwoman-man confidentiality."

"Fair enough."

The two sat in satisfied silence for a while before Mina said, tentatively, "You know...Confident Izuku was pretty sexy."

Izuku blushed somewhat at the statement. "Huh?"

"Well, minus when he was being an ass to Bakugo, but like, seeing you being so flirty and spontaneous and junk..." she let the sentence hang before continuing. "I mean, don't get me wrong-I like you as you, dorkiness and all. But, it was certainly...something."

Izuku chuckled as he calmed down. "Well...shy Mina was pretty cute too."

Mina laughed out loud, her laughter proving far too difficult for Izuku to resist, and the two continued to sit together laughing and talking for some time afterwards.

* * *

And Day Five is done! Needless to say...lot longer than the others. The prompt here was "Personality Swap." Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!


	6. Day 6-Movie Night

"No."

Izuku's voice carried firmly as he sat on the bed in Mina's room. Mina pouted in response to his dismissal.

"Come on, Izu, pretty please~?"

"No!" he said, a bit more forcefully, before sighing. "Look, I like you, a lot, but there is only so much monster horror I can take."

"I didn't pick **that **many horror films-" she began before he held out his hand, counting them off several times over.

"Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, Prometheus, Alien: Covenant, Predator, Alien vs Predator, The Quiet Place, 28 Days Later, Train to Busan, Zombieland, Evil Dead, Evil Dead II, Army of Darkness! Back to back to back!"

Mina looked at him, appearing to be somewhat hurt. "I thought you...liked the films we watched..."

"In moderation!" he clarified hastily. "And...not past midnight."

Mina chuckled a bit in spite of herself. "Okay. Alright, yeah, you're right. I should've made sure you were okay with all that stuff."

"Thank you," Izuku replied earnestly.

"So...do you wanna pick the movie tonight, or...?"

Izuku blushed slightly. "I-I mean, I haven't really seen much outside of old superhero movies."

"It's okay-we can watch one of those. Seems only fair."

"Y-you sure?" Izuku asked, to which Mina nodded. "Uh, okay." He then searched through the options presented to him on the streaming service's menu, until he found one of his personal favorites. Mina climbed up next to him on the bed as the movie began, resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

At one point, around mid-way through the film, Mina scoffed, to Izuku's surprise.

"That was a pretty dumb scene," she remarked.

"What about it?"

"Well, a guy just gets kissed all of the sudden without his consent by this random woman in front of the love interest, and now she's jealous or whatever. Like it's somehow the guy's fault for getting into that situation in the first place."

She turned her head back to the screen at the sound of bullets hitting metal.

"Oh, and now she's shooting at him. Lovely."

Izuku had to nod thoughtfully at that. His girlfriend made some good points.

"Huh. I guess I just always kind of ignored that aspect of the film."

"Oh, don't get me wrong-see a guy who looks like that, I'd definitely want to ask him out immediately," she said before thinking for a second. "Well, if I weren't already with someone hotter, anyway." Izuku chuckled nervously, his face beginning to shift hues entirely, to Mina's amusement, before another thought occurred to her. "And stronger. Like, a lot stronger. Seriously, you could probably kick this guy's ass at, like, 5%."

Even through his mounting embarrassment, Izuku had to nod in agreement. "Probably. But, you know, he's still fun to watch."

"Mhm," Mina said, leaning against Izuku's shoulder.

* * *

Mina blinked in surprise later on in the film as the film's villain transformed to fit his more iconic appearance from the comics.

"...Okay, how the hell does that work?"

"Hm?" Izuku said, glancing slightly askew of the screen.

"The guy just tore off his face!"

Izuku shuddered a bit. "Oh, right, that. Well, see, in the comics, this guy was called the Red Skull, and-"

"Oh, yeah, that's another thing-why is his skull red?!"

Izuku shrugged. "Impure super serum?"

Mina slowly nodded. "Okay...but still, how do you just-?"

"Because comics?" Izuku interjected, defeated as he too couldn't come up with a satisfactory explanation. Mina blinked again before nodding.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So, any reason that movie in particular is one of your favorites?" Mina asked once it was finally over. Izuku looked back at her.

"Why? D-did you not like it?"

Mina shrugged. "Parts of it were definitely hokey. As an expert, I can safely tell you the love story could've been handled better. And the villain didn't really seem to have much going for him."

Izuku nodded. "All fair criticisms, I admit. But...I don't know. I guess I just relate to him more than most of those other guys. Wanting to do something your whole life, being told you can't because of something you can't really change...it just spoke to me, you know?"

Mina considered this for a second before looking over at the tv screen. "...They made other movies with him, right?"

Izuku's face brightened up. "Y-you seriously want to watch more of them?"

"Yeah. This one was pretty fun, and the others are good, aren't they?"

"Yeah! Well, except you kind of need to watch some of the other heroes' movies to get the context behind all of them, and some of those are...hit or miss. Although, then again, I could just explain the needed context behind the worse ones, and once we get to them all teaming up-ohoho, man, it's going to be so good! We should probably start with Iron Man-skip the sequel, whatever you do-and then-oh, man, you're going to love Thor! For...one reason or another. Oh! And then of course there was..."

As Izuku continued mumbling to himself about which movies they should watch next, Mina smiled. It reminded her of her own appreciation for the Alien movies. Somehow, just seeing how happy Izuku was made her look forward to seeing the next one almost as much as he did. Mina chuckled to herself as she kept watching Izuku's excited murmuring.

"_Well..almost."_

* * *

And Day Six is done! The prompt here is literally the title, lol. Really creative, I know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the last day's fic tomorrow!


	7. Day 7-Confession

"Ah...isn't this nice, Izu?"

As they spoke, the two of them were relaxing on top of a blanket Mina had set up for a spontaneous picnic at Kota's "secret base."

"Yeah. I still can't believe they're letting us stay out here for free."

"I mean, you **did **save Kota's life. That's not exactly a debt you can work off."

"True."

Mina chuckled as she dug into the lunch that she had prepared, while Izuku simply sat down on the blanket, reflecting as he observed the after-effects of the attack on the camp months prior.

"Man...this year has been insane, huh?"

"I'll say!" Mina replied, laughing. "I just got back my score for the math final. You know what it said?"

"What?" Izuku replied, cracking a smile.

"B. Plus," she replied, with all the seriousness of someone who had witnessed the impossible. Izuku laughed out loud.

"That **is **surprising!" he replied, before realization struck. "Wait...does that mean-?"

"Yes! With everything else, I'm officially ranked fifthteenth in the class! Ha ha!"

Izuku laughed as well, before getting up and hugging his girlfriend. "Mina, that's amazing!"

"I know! And you wanna know the best part?"

"What?"

"Mineta...was sixteenth." Izuku fought to contain his incredulous laughter while Mina jumped up and down in excitement. "Whoo! Ha ha! Take that, you tiny little pervert! YEAH!" Izuku chuckled as his girlfriend's enthusiasm scared off some of the nearby birds.

"I'm really proud of you, Mina," he said earnestly, a slight smile settling onto his features.

"Aww, thanks, Izu! I couldn't have done it without you!" Mina replied cheerfully before sitting next to him on the blanket. The two ate for a moment as they looked up at the calm spring weather.

"Hey, Izu?" she asked, sounding...pensive. Izuku's attention was piqued immediately.

"Mhm?" he asked in between mouthfuls, still looking up at the sky as Mina leaned onto his shoulder. Mina seemed to take a second to gather her thoughts before she continued.

"So...sorry if this makes things weird, I know we haven't been going out all that long and, you know, I'm still kind of sorting everything out and I don't really have precedent to go on, but..."

Izuku simply kept eating, not wishing to rush his girlfriend into saying whatever she was trying to say. Although, he did note how her evident hesitation was very...not Mina-like. Mina coughed before finishing her statement.

"I **think** that...I'm in love with you."

"HRK!" Izuku gasped suddenly as he swallowed his latest bite wrong, a piece of food getting stuck in his throat.

"IZU!" Mina cried out in panic before she quickly positioned herself behind him as he continued choking. With a few quick motions, she had managed to dislodge the piece of food from his throat, and he spit it out so violently that it flew off of the canyon and down somewhere into the forest below. Izuku coughed a couple times as Mina went into a full on panic.

"Oh my God Izu I'm so sorry I knew it was too soon I didn't even think I'm such an idiot please don't be mad I didn't want to make things weird and now things are totally going to be weird and you literally almost died you probably hate my guts right now I-!"

She stopped as Izuku swiftly put a finger over her lips, still not able to form a coherent sentence. After a few seconds, as his throat cleared, he said, "Hey, hey. It's okay. It just...caught me a little by surprise, that's all." After a moment, however, he chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, on the bright side, it **did **confirm that all of this isn't some crazy dream I've been having ever since that...latest incident."

Mina nodded grimly. "Nah, nah, this is real, last I checked."

Izuku smiled. "Good. Because, well...same."

Mina cocked her head in confusion before understanding dawned, and her cheeks turned to lilac. "W-wait a second. You-?" She asked, pointing at Izuku, to which he nodded happily. "So...you do, and..." Her expression became slightly angry as she considered what he had said. "'Same?!'"

Izuku burst into laughter as Mina continued, legitimately angry. "You're in love with me! As much as I'm in love with you! A-and all you can say to make it clear to me is 'same?!' T-that has got to be the single lamest way that I have ever heard anyone confess to somebody else! Like, what the hell?!"

Izuku calmed down, taking a few deep breaths before responding. "Okay, okay, fine, look." Like that, his expression shifted into his best approximation of an actor in a cheesy romantic comedy, with an impression to match. He extended out a hand towards her dramatically. "Mina, my darling, **you **are the light of my life. My love for you defies all mortal comprehension! I-it is a burning blue flame of passion, the likes of which will never fade, even in death! Why, I would battle a thousand men if it meant that I could spend one more moment in your tender embrace! You-"

By this point, Mina had doubled over laughing at Izuku's overly dramatic confession, before pulling him onto the ground. "Just shut up, you big dork!" she got out in the middle of her laughing fit, while Izuku lay collapsed in a heap next to her, both of them laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation. When they had finally calmed down, they both smiled, staring into each other's eyes before Izuku began to tear up.

"Awww, Izuuu," Mina said comfortingly, holding him closer as he fought back the tears. Izuku laughed slightly in spite of it all.

"Sorry, it's just...I don't think I've ever felt happier than I do right now," He said earnestly, causing Mina to smile in turn.

"You know what? ...Same," she replied, causing Izuku to laugh along with her as the two settled into a cuddle over the blanket, looking up at the clear blue sky with the knowledge that, no matter what the future may hold, they would have each other.

* * *

And Day 7 is done! The prompt here was "Camping," but I decided to play around with it a bit. Hope you guys have enjoyed this collection of short fics, and feel free to check out some of my other work if you'd like! In the meantime, thank you all for reading, have yourselves a fantastic night, and take care.


End file.
